Miguel Díaz-Canel/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Justin Trudeau - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Miguel Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, primer vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, recibe en el aeropuerto José Martí a Justin Trudeau, Primer Ministro de Canadá. (foto Jorge Luis Gonzàlez) Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Díaz-Canel con Barak Obama, durante su visita a Cuba, en 2016. Foto: Reuters América Central Costa Rica * Ver Luis Guillermo Solís - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El primer vicepresidente de Cuba, Miguel Mario Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, habla con el mandatario de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís. EFE México * Ver Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Después de un extraordinario díscurso de auténtica protesta, donde saludó a Cuba como hermana, el nuevo Presidente se México, Andrés Manuel López Obrador y su esposa Beatriz Gutiérrez Muller, recibieron a sus pares de Cuba, Miguel Díaz Canel Bermúdez y su esposa Lis Cuesta Peraza en el Palacio Nacional. México está de fiesta y Cuba con ella. Cubadebate Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Miguel Díaz-Canel también presidió las delegaciones de Cuba al acto por el aniversario 37 de la Revolución Sandinista (al que corresponde la foto) y a la toma de posesión de Daniel Ortega en enero de 2017. Vanguardia.cu Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Fidel y Díaz-Canel en Holguín instando a los jóvenes cubanos a estudiar el legado del líder histórico de la Revolución. (AP) Miguel Díaz-Canel - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuban President Miguel Diaz-Canel, left, with predecessor and patron Raul Castro in Havana on April 19, 2018. (Adalberto Roque / Pool Photo) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuba's First Vice-President Miguel Diaz-Canel, Panama's First Lady Lorena Castillo Garcia de Varela, Cuban President Raul Castro and Argentine President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner wait for Pope Francis to arrive at Revolution Square in Havana to give the first mass of his visit to Cuba, on September 20, 2015. Pope Francis greeted massive crowds of fans and Catholic faithful Sunday as he arrived in his popemobile to give mass on Havana's iconic Revolution Square, the highlight of his trip to Cuba. Getty Mauricio Macri - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El presidente Macri se reunió con su par de Cuba, Díaz-Canel. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales, con su homólogo cubano Miguel Díaz- Canel REUTERS / Ramon Espinosa Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| La Presidenta Electa, Michelle Bachelet, se reunió esta mañana con el vicepresidente de Cuba Miguel Díaz – Canel. Foto: Gobierno de Chile Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer vicepresidente de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel junto al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos en la inauguración de la IV Cumbre de la Comunidad de Estados Latinoamericanos y Caribeños (Celac) en Quito. FotosPL/Néstor Marin Ecuador * Ver Miguel Díaz-Canel - Rafael Correa.jpg| Miguel Díaz Canel y Rafael Correa.(CORTESÍA: Cubadebate) Lenín Moreno - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Miguel Díaz-Canel fue recibido por Lenín Moreno en Quito. Foto: CubaMinrex. Perú * Ver Martín Vizcarra - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Presidente Martín Vizcarra se reúne con mandatario de Paraguay, Mario Abdo Benitez. Andina.pe Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Former Uruguayan President and current senator Jose Mujica is in Cuba to take part in a literary forum at Havana´s Casa de Las Americas Cultural Institution. Radio Rebelde Miguel Díaz-Canel - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente de Cuba, Miguel Díaz Canel, habla con el presidente de Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez, y el presidente electo de Uruguay, Luis Lacalle Pou, durante la ceremonia de inauguración de Alberto Fernández como nuevo presidente de Argentina, en el Congreso en Buenos Aires, el martes 10 de diciembre de 2019. Foto. Gustavo Garello / AP Venezuela * Ver Miguel Díaz-Canel - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Recibió Miguel Díaz-Canel a su homólogo venezolano Nicolás Maduro. Foto: Irene Pérez/ Cubadebate. Fuentes Categoría:Miguel Díaz-Canel